undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 62
"Why the hell you lieing mate? I'm Ed, you're Henry!" the other brother shouts. "Oh yeah, that's right. You are Ed!", "Henry" explains dumbly. "Ok, so..Henry, what do you and your brother want?" Adam asks. "No no no, I'm Ed, he's Henry", "Henry" explains. Adam's patience begins to drop and he arches an eyebrow. "Look, I don't want to play games with you guys. My group's been through a lot lately, and if you guys aren't here for good intentions, then you can leave right now". The brothers chuckle. "Right, right, sorry mate. I'm Ed, he's Henry" Ed explains. "As you can plainly see, I'm the better half, better looking to". "No, I am!" Henry complains. Adam pulls out his gun. "Explain why you are here". "Right, we part part of a..." Henry explains. "...large community of about 100 survivors" Ed finishes "Our community is located on the other side Perth, we've settled..." Henry explains. "...in Perth Estates. A rich folk community before the turn. We've got big houses and we're surrounded by a concrete wall, what do you say mate?" Ed finishes and asks Adam. The group stands at the door, stunned. By this time, the women and Jack have come down to watch the conversation between Adam and the twins. "Uhh, why the hell do you finish each others sentences? Is this some kind of joke?" Jeff asks. "Ahh, bad habit with finishing each others sentences since we were kids. But the community thing isn't a joke, we swear. Our community is everything you've been looking for and we need more people to join because we have lot of empty houses. Perth Estates is huge" Ed explains. "Hmm. Perth Estates. Sounds familiar, I don't think they're bullshitting Adam. Remember, I came out here a lot when I was kid and I think I remember my friends mentioning they knew someone who lived in Perth Estates" Derek explains. He puts his hand to his chin as if he is in deep thought. Adam sighs. He turns to look at the rest of the group. "A large community, huh? What do you say guys? You in?" "Hell, if we got our own house. I'm in brotha, let's do it!" Morgan says. "Great, we can leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure you lot are tired and need your rest, do you have a place for us to sleep in that farmhouse?" Ed asks. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning, the twins help everyone pack their things. "So what do you think of joining this community? Still wan't to risk it?" Adam asks. He can't help but feel a little suspicious of the twins. But the possibilities with this community are endless, and to think that these people have partly rebuilt their own little civilization, who wouldn't want to join. "Hell yeah man. I like the farmhouse, but it's time to move on. Just think about this community, it's much safer then this farmhouse if it's surrounded by a concrete wall. Kind of reminds of the hotel..." Morgan sighs as he reminices. "...anyways, and joining a community would be like living in the world again, wouldn't you want that again? Feeling safe and protected all the time and living a regular life again. I talked to the twins last night as well. They're cool guys, seem like their on the level". "I guess, it would be great. Can't help but feel a little suspicious though..." "Totally like you dude to be. One thing I noticed about this world and what it's done to you, is it's made you more cautious. It's a good thing, but don't let it get to you to much when we arrive at the Perth Estates" Morgan says as he picks up a box and walks outside with it. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "So, you sure about this. Now's the time to back out if you want. I just want to make everyone is okay with this before we head over, you know what I'm saying?" Adam asks. "Yes I do Adam. I'm sure about this, living in our own house seems great doesn't it?" Lilly asks as she nudges Adam. "Yes it does" Adam grins. "In all seriousness though, I've talked to everyone and they all want to go. The only one who's hesitant is Derek because I think he doesn't want to leave this farm for personal reasons. Other then that, we're all pretty much set, I mean do you really want to pass up this opportunity?" "No I don't. I'm just being cautious. I guess after so long and after everything our group has been through, it's a bit unnerving how these guys can be so relaxed, calm and joke around" Adam replies. "Maybe they haven't been through what we've been through I guess. So that mean's that they've had an easier time adjusting to the new world. Just try to relax. This communities what we have been waiting for, isn't it?" Lilly says as she kisses Adam. "Help me bring the rest of the stuff out" Adam picks up a box full of stuff and walks downstairs. Jack follows closely behind. Adam turns to face Jack. "What do you say Jack?" "I can't to live in my own house again, it's going to be awesome. No more constant worries from biters either which is a good thing" Adam smiles to himself. Maybe this community will be a good thing after all and give the group a new morale for the future. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ed and Henry help the group by taking out a few zombies roaming onto the farmhouse property. Henry runs up to a zombie and is about to stab when Ed jumps in the way and stabs it first. "Oh, you bloody bastard. That was my kill!" Henry shouts. Ed shrugs. "Guess, you weren't fast enough mate. Just didn't cut it" Ed laughs at his own joke. Henry rolls his eyes. "When the hell will you release that your just not as funny as your better half, which is me" "That's not what Suzanne thought mate. Remember that time back in College, when she thought I was you. When she found out that I was really Ed, she ended up thinking I was the better half. Which I am" "You stole my girlfriend by pretending to be me. I should beat you to a bloody pulp right now!" The next second, the twins notice Adam watching them bickering. Adam walks over to them. "So, we're leaving soon. Just wanted to let you guys know, by the way what are you arguing about?" Adam asks curiously. "About my brother being an obnoxious pigheaded..." Henry begins. "Hey, hey hold on a second there mate. You're just mad that Suzanne chose me over you, you deaf bastard!" Ed tells him. Adam chuckles and waves his hand. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. By the way, I just want to clarify a few things about your community. Have long have you guys existed? As a community. How do things work around there and who lead's you" "Oh well, Charlie's our leader" Ed tells him. "Charlie?" "Charlie Walsh. He's our leader, the one who everyone looks up to for guidance and to keep things running in our community which has existed for as long as the apocalypse has gone down by the way. We have a mix of people from all the local towns, from Ottawa and farm owners who make up the community. As to how our community works, everyone does their part to keep it running. We have people who guard the wall and to keep a look out for any intruders, they also check the perimeter from time to time. We have supply runners, farmers who replenish our food when the canned goods run low, cooks, doctors and many more people who contribute in their own way. I'm sure Charlie will explain everything to you when we got there. He's an older man who likes to ramble on a lot" Ed explains. "Sounds good, everyones on board and ready to go. Ready whenever you guys are" Adam tells him. Ed and Henry give a thumbs up. "Sounds good, we'll be ready in a minute". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Derek stares at the farm house as everyone else begins to pile into the van. Allen comes out and walks over to him. "Yo, Derek. We're ready to go, you don't plan on staying here do you?" Allen asks. "What? No! Of course not, I'm coming with you guys. I just need a minute to say goodbye to this place, I didn't think I would ever say goodbye to it..." Derek says sadly. Allen sighs. "Alright, but hurry up man. We're leaving in two minutes" Allen turns around and walks back toward the van. Derek takes another few moments to look at the farm house before turning around and heading toward the van. He get's inside and the group drive off leaving the farm house behind. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Ed' *'Henry' *'Charlie Walsh (Mentioned)' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #63.' Category:Issues